The Hidden Marauder
by woshinideai
Summary: The marauder's 5th year at hogwarts where they become animagi. But through all troubles and learning was a mysterious marauder that had been acting. But who was it and what does lily and Lina has to do with it?  Disclaimer: i donot own Harry Potter
1. At the hogwart's Express

**HIDDEN MARAUDER**

_Hogwarts is always filled with mysteries... The marauders of course uncovered some of them. Another mystery is about to reveal when they met a girl named Lina Centauri Edison whom eventually, will fall in love with one of the marauders and the reason on how James and Lily got together..._

**Chapter I: At the Hogwart's Express**

It was already September 1st... Students are crowded at the king's cross station to board the train. Some students appeared from the barrier, some apparates, some appear via floo network. It was a bit chilly because of the rain. However, one particular student was feeling quite a bit hot... not because of the weather or what he's wearing, but he's a bit irritated and impatient.

James Potter stared and stared at the barrier leading to the muggle London. He stood there waiting for a particular red-head to pass through and he was standing there for nearly an hour. He really hated waiting. Just then, a voice called him.

"Oi, Prongs!" A tall, black-haired guy was going towards James.

"Hey" James said still looking at the barrier. Sirius chuckled.

"Waiting for Lily... are you" Sirius said grinning.

"Yeah, and can you believe it when I wrote to her? She sent me a howler as a reply!" James said indignantly.

"Ah well" Sirius said. "I've been expecting that"

"What does that suppose to mean?" James said pointedly.

"Well, who won't send you a howler when you kept on writing her 3x everyday?" Sirius said still grinning.

"It's 4x actually" James scowled.

"Whatever" Sirius said. "Say... where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Don't know" James said irritated. He has his eyes glued on the pair of people coming out of the barrier; one with lovely face that blooms radiantly having long semi curly red hair and one with gloomy pale skin and greasy hair.

"Great. Snivellus" Sirius said grinning mischievously.

"Guys! Guys!" a person wheezed behind them as they were heading towards the pair.

"Shhh, Pete come on" Sirius said as he trailed beside James. As soon as Lily caught the sight of them, both Lily and Severus scowled.

"Alright Evans?" James said in a cheery tone. "It wasn't nice to send me a howler with all those lovely letters I've sent you"

"Leave her alone Potter" Severus said coldly.

"Oh! I haven't notice you! I thought you were Lily's bag" James said innocently that made the passersby's to laugh.

"Leave him alone Potter" Lily said in a dangerous tone that made her Prefect badge shone.

"I would leave him, James!" Sirius said in a mock worry voice. "Or she'll put you to detention"

"Oh, I don't mind having a prefect girlfriend" James said wobbling his eyebrows. With that the pair walked out.

"See ya later Snivellus!" Sirius said.

"Come on, let's find a compartment" James said.

"What about Remus?" Peter wheezed.

"He'll know where to find us" Sirius said and again followed James.

They searched and searched but there was no other compartment available except for the one on the farthest end. But it was occupied with one girl who was sleeping. They had no choice but to move in because the train is already moving.

"Come on in" Sirius said.

"But... with a sleeping girl?" Peter said awkwardly.

"She's sleeping" Sirius said. "It's not as though we're going to do something bad to her"

James surveyed the girl. She was curled in a ball-like position, her head resting on the windowsill, wearing her Hogwarts uniform. She has long blond hair that surely reaches her waist, soft white skin, and curved pinkish lips. James realized that she was wearing a Gryffindor's seal, but he had not notice her.

"Who's she?" James asked. "I haven't seen her in our common room"

"Oh, that's Edison, I forgot the first name and she's in our year." Peter said.

"Really, I haven't noticed her" Sirius said

"Well you two are busy dallying with other popular girls you don't notice the likes of her" Peter said.

"Oh..." James said and the girl stirred. So, he looked at the luggage on the top. There was 'L.E.' initials engraved on it. "L.E. Lily Evans?"

"No..." A soft tone Said. "That's mine..." James wheeled around and looked at the girl. She was looking at them with blank expression on her face. James looked at her... she has hazel eyes like his, but hers was larger...

"So... what's your name?" Sirius asked flashing his most charming smile. Sirius had never seen this beautiful girl. But the girl only looked at him; she didn't return her smile at him. This made Sirius caught his attention... no girls that never giggled when he flashed his smile.

"Lina Centaury Edison... just call me Centaury" She said and looked at the window.

"Err... nice to meet you" James said. But The Lina girl just stared at the window.

The three of them watched at her in amazement. No girl except Lily has the guts to ignore them like she did. She was different and this intrigued them. So, they just jumped to conversations as the train past several mountains and valleys. After a couple of hours, the food trolley came.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a young mother-looking woman said warmly.

"I think I'll have 2 chocolate cauldrons, butterbeer and pumpkin pasty" James said.

"Mine's pumpkin pasty and butterbeer" Sirius said

"Mine's cheese ball and pumkin juice" peter said and they paid up.

"How about you, my dear" The woman said looking at Centaury.

"Uhm... no thanks ma'am" Centaury said and smiled. "I got my own..." She said and heaved a cream-colored box.

"Okay" The woman said warmly and left. Centaury opened the box revealing rice. The other three looked at her. Then on the side of the rice were the side dish; stirred fry vegetables and chicken. Centaury used chopsticks to eat.

"What's that you're holding?" James said.

"It's called chopsticks James... Chinese people use them" Sirius said knowledgeably, having to learn muggle studies.

"Oh... are you Chinese?" James asked.

"No..." Centaury said "I just use them"

"Oh" James said taken aback.

"I only user this because I like muggles" Centaury said

"I see" Sirius said thoughtfully. Just then, the compartment door opened and Remus showed his face together with Lily. The three looked at him then at Lily and then at their badge.

"Hi Lily" Centaury said in a cheery tone.

"Lina, thank God you're alright with these people" Lily gestured to the other three.

"I'm quite fine, come on in and have some food" Centaury said smiling.

"I'm already full" Lily said entering the compartment. "I..." But Lily was interrupted by a loud yell from James.

"Remus! How could you become a prefect?" James said in a fake accusation voice while pointing at his badge.

"First Lily, now you too" Sirius said mimicking James' way of talk. Remus just scowled and sat beside Lily.

"So what are you up to?" Centaury said to Lily.

"I was planning to change compartment" Lily said and glared at James. "We'll not get out intact if we sat with them... what made you sit with them?"

"Well, it was them who sat with me" Centaury said in her unusually soft tone.

"Why did you let them?" Lily asked

"Well they were in before I could shoo them away" Centaury said and Lily laughed.

"Now that hurt" Sirius pouted.

"No one could 'shoo' the marauders" James said grinning.

"Oh I don't know about that" Peter said sniggering. "I think Centaury could"

"Hey! Whose side are you Wormy?" James said in mock hurt tone and Remus chuckle.

Lily and Centaury ate the lunch that Centaury prepared while the marauders were noisily joking around. Centaury looked at the marauders with some quite blank impression. The marauders were talking about some new pranks that they would do as soon as they reach their dormitory. As they realized that Centaury was looking at them, they also looked at her. She continued to stare and this made Lily chuckle. James was kind of freaking out. He never had seen a girl like this one before... as though she was examining them through some x ray.

"Err... is something wrong?" Sirius blurted out.

'Both you and Potter thinks something is wrong with me staring at you guys' was all that Sirius heard in his mind. It was Centaury's voice but her lips were not moving. The marauders then gave audible gasps and made Lily laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked. "And how did you communicate with our mind?" he added to Centaury.

"It's funny to see you boys shocked like that" Lily said laughing.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Centaury said "I was just staring at you"

"You... Didn't you... our mind!" Peter Stuttered.

"What?" Centaury said in her soft tone.

"You spoke in our minds" Remus said uneasily.

"Did I?" Centaury said and made the marauders doubt. "I was just staring at you people" Centaury said innocently.

"But..." Remus said.

"Excuse me, boys... we have to go" Lily said and picked her luggage and Centaury picked her luggage too. The girls went out of the compartment to find another one. The marauders just ogled at the door.

"I'm sure she said it" James said in disbelief.

"Yeah" Sirius said frowning.

"Well I'm going to find out how she did it" Remus said seriously. It takes a lot of mystery to drive Remus in this way.


	2. Lina Centaury Edison

**HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 2**

**Lina Centaury Edison**

It was freezing when the marauders got off the train. It kept on raining really hard that they were already soaking wet when they reached their carriage. The carriage moved towards the castle and the marauders find their way towards the Great Hall. Some of the students were wet some were dry. Remus used the drying charm on him and on his three friends to prevent them from freezing.

The great hall was in its usual decorations. It was fantastic as ever. However, Remus was in his deep thoughts to mind the beauty of the great hall. So James wheeled around for Lily and spotted her coming through the door. Centaury was with her. James could tell there's an inch or two differences in each other's height. But Lily's beauty was more appealing than Centaury. Centaury was pretty but not like Lily. A lot of boys actually tried to ask Lily out and James was thankful that Lily didn't go out with those boys.

He watched as Lily made her way towards them since the only vacant was in their front. James smiled as he looked at Lily sit in front of him and Centaury at Sirius' front. Sirius gave an uncomfortable motion as he looked at Centaury. James noticed that a lot of people were turning their head, looking at Lily, Especially at her body figure.

James thought that he's the only one that deserved Lily's attention and he will sure win her heart.

'_That's quite an ambition you have there, Potter'_ Said the very same soft voice. James was startled and found both girls were smiling at him.

"I swear it was you" James said at Centaury.

"I was just looking at you" Centaury said softly.

"Then stop looking" James snapped. And Centaury gave an affronted look. She just ignored them and listened to the sorting.

James and the others cheered as one being sorted in their house. Centaury and Lily were in deep discussions. Then, after the sorting; professor Dumbledore gave several important discussions. In a moment, the feast began. James and Sirius loaded their plates with all the food they could reach. Centaury and Lily were in deep conversation that the boys barely catch a word they said.

After eating, Lily and Remus lead the first years leaving Centaury to march towards the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius, and Peter went to their favourite spot... beside the window. While Centaury sat on the couch in front of the fire. As soon as Remus came, the four climbed towards their room.

"So... what about the animagi potion?" Sirius asked after he cast a muffliato at the door.

"We're going on great" Remus said "Just one little problem though"

"Yea?" James asked as he lay on his bed.

"Well... you have to place a bit of the animal you wanted to be... and it says here it requires 1 tsp of its blood and 1 tsp of the drinker's blood. Then add something part of the animal to distinguish your marks" Remus said.

"Oh... now what?" James said.

"No need to worry about the blood..." Remus said. "I've gathered them already... the tricky part is to add them under full moon. Your blood will be mixed together too, no drop should be wasted."

"Great!" Peter said "How about those animal parts?"

"It depends on you guys... what kind of mark would you like?" Remus said

"I like my antlers to be more distinguishable... unique" James said

"Mine's paw... strong paw" Sirius grinned

"I think I would like my whiskers longer than the usual" Peter said.

"Okay... now to make the markings..." Remus said.

"How?" James asked

"Take the antler from a deer and you have to focus what it will look like" Remus said

"But..." James saw some sudden movement from the window. James immediately went towards the window and looks what caused it. James could see something large animal was running towards the forbidden forest.

"What is it?" Sirius said alarmed.

"Some big animal" James said as Sirius came to look.

"Maybe it was being 'shooed' away" Peter said and they laughed. For Remus however... this is another mystery.

Next day, James and Sirius went down to the great hall for breakfast a bit early. Remus and Peter were behind them. They sat in front of a Black-haired girl who was sitting beside Lily. The marauders were unusually quiet. Lily frowned at them and the black-haired girl whispered something to Lily that made Lily's eyes round as galleons. Next thing they know were a group of slytherins making their way to their table with rainbow colour skin. Of course Severus was the most outstanding bright colour one. The marauders tried and stifled their laughs. Sirius was now laughing, so did the other houses.

"So much for pranks" Lily said glaring at the marauders.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault" James said indignantly. Then, they heard some puffing sound at the Slytherin's table that made every single slytherin student hair grow.

"Nice work James" Sirius said. "Now that's our master piece." Sirus laughed and choked until his eyes met the black-haired girl's hazel eyes. "Hey, have we met?"

"It's Lina Centaury you dope" Lily said and Centaury smiled.

"You're a metamorphmagus" Remus said.

"Maybe" Centaury said and stood up. She left.

"Hey... she's quite the mystery..." Remus said to Lily. "Why haven't we notice her?"

"That's because no one would like to notice her" Lily said. "We just became close last year... she barely talk to anyone"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because of what she is" Lily said.

"My cousin's daughter is a metamorphmagus, and she's not unwanted" Sirius said frowning.

"Black, Centaury's very different" Lily said sadly.

"Why? What is she?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know why you're so interested Potter, but mind your own business" Lily said and stalked off.

"What did I do? All I did was to ask a question!" James said indignantly.

"Mate, I think she does not want you to ask question about Century—"Centaury" "Yeah that Centaury girl. I mean you were supposed to go drooling after Lily" Sirius said and Peter sniggered. It formed a perfect 'o' on James mouth and looked at the great hall door cockily.

Their first class was charms with a new professor named Filius Flitwick. They were reminded of their OWLS, and taught them the water charms. Only Lily was able to get it at first try, then Remus and Centaury. A few girls and boys ignored her after the class, only the marauders and Lily stayed to fix the cushions.

"So Evans!" James said "What're you up to this day?"

"Going to visit Hagrid and help with his 'pet'" Lily said. "Coming Lina?" On the farthest corner was Lina levitating the books to its respective places.

"I don't think so... I need to have the claws nipped" Centaury said and Lily sighed.

"Claws?" Sirius asked at Centaury.

"My claws..." Centaury said and showed her long nails. Surely it was long but it was no nearer than a claw.

"Oh" Sirius said stupidly that made the other three laughs.

"Evans I'll go with you at Hagrid's!" James suggested.

"No" Lily said and went out leaving Centaury and the marauders. Professor Flitwick went in from his office with some parchments.

"Ms Edison and Mr. Black, could you please take this to Professor Dumbledore?"Squeaked professor Flitwick.

"Sure" Centaury said and took a pile of parchments while Sirius took the other.

"See you at the common room" Sirius said.

They both went through the hallways, passing students, and passing classrooms. The students were looking at him, but never at Centaury. It was as though ignoring the girl beside him was the most depressing thing he could have ever felt. But when he looked sideways, he could see her looking forward. Her eyes really reminded him of James, her black hair shone like his, and her skin really resembled of Remus... Centaury looked at him and smiled.

"I remind you of your friends..." She said smiling. "It's great to have friends" Sirius was stunned by her comment. But then he grinned.

"You're pretty when you smile you know, you should do it more often" Sirius said trying his charms again.

"Thank you" Centaury said and looked forward. Then he heard Severus said:

"Hey Black! Who're you talking to, Air?" Sirius looked at him and hissed. But then... why would Snape say that? Sirius ignores him but looked at Centaury again. She then had those sad eyes... he never understood it.


	3. The Deal and the hidden Lake

**CHAPTER 3**

Sirius went back to the common room. He had no chance to ask Centaury about the incident because she was near to tears already. One thing is that he never knew how to comfort a girl; all he knows is to charm them with his dazzling looks. After going to Professor Dumbledore, she just vanished. Sirius hasn't heard her leaving... When he reached the common room, he spotted his friends and approached them.

"Hey padfoot" James said in a bored way.

"Hey..." Sirius said.

"What's with the face?" Remus asked as he closes his book.

"It's about that Centaury girl" Sirius said.

"What about her?" Peter asked. Sirius then talked about Centaury and about what Snape told him. Then at Professor Dumbledore's office about how she disappeared.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her" Remus said.

"I don't know..." Sirius said.

"Come on, let's get working" James said as they discussed their next prank. They never discuss animagi potions at any unsecured area because they're afraid of eavesdroppers Particularly Lily.

Lunch came and the marauders set for the great hall for food. James found Lily consoling another red-head. The boys looked at them, thinking that Lily was comforting a crying Centaury. But all they found was a smiling Lily and Centaury.

"... 5... 4... 3..." Counted Centaury

"...2 ...1" James continued. "Really girls, what-"' exactly what, they just hear a couple of squeals at the corridors and revealed a group of ravenclaws wet with paint. The marauders laughed so did the others.

"Classy..." Sirius said laughing. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, but he sure is a bit of loud" James said.

"I think you two has to do something about this" Remus said when the laughs abated.

"No" Lily said the corners of her mouth was twitching.

"Hey Centaury, where were you when we delivered the parchments?" Sirius said.

"I... I was there" Centaury said in confusion.

"But I didn't see you walking out" Sirius said.

"Oh..." Centaury said and went on eating her mashed potatoes.

"Centaury... is there something you're hiding?" Remus asked. Centaury looked at him intently and Remus looked back determinedly.

"None..." Centaury said in her mystic voice. Lily looked at them both.

"I see" Remus said shrewdly.

"Hey, leave her alone" Lily said and pulled Centaury to a different seat and began talking.

"What's with Lily?" James said frowning and Remus was eyeing at them.

"I wonder what's wrong with that Centaury girl" Sirius said and James brightened up.

"Alright, guys... wanna deal?" James said.

"What deal?" Peter said.

"Alright here's the deal, whoever gets Centaury's secret, will win the deal. Let's throw in some prizes for the winner... let's say 10 galleons each and the losers will get a dare from the winner" James said cockily.

"Count me in" The other three said.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius said ogling at Remus. "Do prefects deal?"

"Shut up" Remus scowled.

Days went until the last of September. The marauders haven't seen Centaury anywhere near Lily. Whenever they ask where she is, she would only tell them to mind their own business. Although they could see her in class but she vanishes every time the class was dismissed. Remus always looks at her unconsciously. She would stare back too. She would smile and turn her attention back to the professor. Then after class she would disappear and no one will notice her.

One evening, the marauders are to go in the forbidden forest to find a stag (though it's impossible to find one in night time). James took his invisibility cloak from his trunk and went to the common room to meet up with the rest of his friends. They played exploding snap until the other students went to their dorm to sleep. When the common room is already cleared, they went through the portrait halls and went to their favourite secret passageway towards the forbidden forest, they past Hagrid's hut and to the forest.

On the forest, James pocketed the cloak and began looking around the eerie forest. Peter gave a small whimper... he hates the forest. Sirius looked at the sky and smiled. Remus was looking around. How on earth were they going to find a stag? It's easy... Remus is a good tracker. He's got his werewolf instincts to feel the scent of a particular animal.

"So... where to, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm" Remus said and began moving southeast. "There's one near the lake"

"Lake?" Sirius said. "Then we're going the wrong way, the black lake in nowhere here"

"No... There's another lake in this area" Remus said.

"What-but there's no other lake... we explored this forest for a million times!" Sirius said.

"You may never know what the forest hides" Remus said frowning. "Come on"

The marauders walked and walked, past some eerie trees and bushes, past the acromantula's lairs, past several centaurs who greet them, and past several trees. Then, after a few minutes, they're in front on a large moldy boulder. James and Sirius looked around to see if there's a lake but they found none. However, Remus was frowning while looking at boulder.

"Where is the lake?" Peter asked impatiently. "All I can see is fog and trees!"

"Shh" Remus said.

"What?" Peter said looking at Remus.

"Will you shut up? The prefect is concentrating!" James said and Sirius laughed.

"I prefer you guys to shut up if you don't want acromantulas to spot us" Remus said and placed his hand on the moldy boulder. To his surprise, his hands passed through. "Come on in guys"

The marauder went in and found out that it was a cave. It was so dark that they use their wands to light their way. They walked for several minutes until they saw a dim light beyond. It meant they had reached the end. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they were amazed to see the place beyond. It was one of the most beautiful spot that they could ever see. The lake was wide as the black lake, young fir trees were surrounding it, and there were several animals resting there. The half moon lit dim light around it...

"Where are we?" James asked.

"Paradise..."Peter said weakly.

"Look! There's a stag there!" Sirius said as they saw a stag with his herd.

"I don't think we could harm that stag..." Remus said. "He's with his herd..."

"So, now what?" James said. "We need its blood"

"We could use the invisibility cloak" Sirius said.

"Deers can feel you coming near" Remus said simply.

"We can stun it..." Sirius said.

"Alright!" Remus said and they used the invisibility cloak. They crept near the herd and shoot stunning spells at the stag. They went to the stag and its herd were enraged.

"Uh-oh..." James said as the herd faced them looking as though they were ready to attack.

"We've go to do something!" Peter squeaked, the other stags were charging.

"_Protego_!" Remus, Sirius and James said. There was a dome-like protection surrounds the four of them. The stags kept on charging and most of them were fatal. Seconds passed by and they four could feel their protection was slowly abating.

"Sirius... if we die here, I wanted you to know that it was I who stole your chocolate cauldron back when we were first years!" James said holding his wand.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled until the protection was destroyed. The marauders were pale and waited for their fate until-

**(A/N: well have a guess what happened ^^)**

**thanks for reviewing Saturn Fate Silver Maxwell... hehehehe, **


	4. Blue Phoenix and Duty

**HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 4**

_(FLASHBACK) **...**__The marauders were pale and waited for their fate until-_

Something blocked the herd from charging and it has nothing to do with their wands. The marauders looked up and saw a large bird or something with wings was in front of them. Since it was semi-dark, they couldn't make what kind of bird it is that saved their lives. The stags stopped from charging and looked at the bird. The bird gave a melancholic wail and the stags backed off. The marauders watched with awe as the stags went to their respective place and rest. It was then that the winged creature faced them...

It was a phoenix... a blue phoenix. It was at least 3 feet tall, short and yellow coloured beak, long tail feather and there's something attached on its head, like a coloured lace flowing with the air. Sirius gave an audible gasp... what kind of phoenix is this? Not to mention it was coloured blue... The phoenix looked at them with unreadable stare.

"I think we should ask permission from her" Remus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"I think she guards the place..." remus said and the phoenix looked at him. Then it flew to the stunned stag and revived it. The stag stood up and the phoenix gave a soft cry and the stag pawed the ground.

'What is it doing?" Peter asked. James studied their movement.

"I think the blue phoenix is talking to it" James said then the stag seemed to injure itself and the phoenix healed its wound. The phoenix went back to the marauders and gave a reddish orb to Remus.

"T-thanks" Remus said. The phoenix looked at him intently... something about those eyes that told Remus he had seen the phoenix somewhere... then the phoenix took off.

"That was..." James started.

"That was unexpected" Sirius said. "Come on"

The blue phoenix watched them go from afar.

The next day, none of the marauders could remember all about the blue phoenix. They just remembered about the red orb that tells them it was a stag's blood. They could confirm it, but they don't know how they managed to get it. They moved the news about getting a hold on the blood... they could see Centaury now!

Centaury was with Lily sitting under a tree near the black lake, studying their lessons for their OWLs, this time her hair was blond. The marauders spotted them and decided to approach the girls. Lily scowled as they come nearer.

"Hello girls!" James said cheerfully.

"Can't you find another place to bother?" Lily snapped.

"No can do" James said with a cocky grin. "The view's nice here" Lily just heaved a sigh and continued on reading. Remus looked at Centaury.

"Hey... you've been gone in free periods" Remus said Centaury looked at him.

"Yeah I know" Centaury said and smiled. "I disappear quite a lot"

"I see" Remus said. He gave her a rare smile known to the marauders. It was a mischievous smile.

"Remus gave you that smile!" James said in a mock tone.

"Why? What does that suppose to mean?" Centaury asked.

"It meant he's charming you!" Sirius said and received a smack on the head from remus and Peter laughed.

"Git" Remus said and Centaury chuckle. Sirius bent his face closer to Centaury's face.

"It's my first time to hear you chuckle" Sirius said softly. Their face was so close that he saw her face redden a little, so Centaury slammed a book on his face. James, Remus and Peter roared with laughter, Lily laughed too.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked indignantly while massaging his nose.

"Do you know what 'personal space' meant?" Centaury said.

"Cheeky" Peter smirked

"Sorry to break it up to you, Lina..." Remus said. "But Sirius wasn't educated in that aspect" Once again, Remus and James roared in laughter.

"Hmmp" Centaury said and continued on reading.

"You have to give a little more patience about us, lina" Remus said. "But we're interested to know you"

"I don't give a damn" Centaury said and her hair turned red. Just then, a student was going near them.

"I was supposed to give you this" She said and gave Remus a letter. "A letter from Professor McGonagall." True, it was for Remus only. His name was imprinted at the parchment.

"Hmmm" remus said and opened his letter.

"What is it?" James asked.

"A letter" Sirius said jokingly.

"I know it's a letter you dolt" James scowled.

"Lina, it says here you're going to help me doing library duties tonight" Remus said. Centaury was surprised.

"Okay" Centaury said and looked at Lily. "Lily, I'll go and get my things from Florence"

"Alright, I'll come with you" Lily said though she looked suspiciously at Remus. The girls picked their things and head back straight to the castle.

"Why's she eyeing you like that?" James demanded. Remus chuckled.

"What?" Sirius smirked sensing a mischief.

"Well, it says here that the prefects are going to do library duties tonight" Remus said.

"What—but you said it was Lina!" Peter said.

"Isn't it obvious, Wormtail? He's going to get her secrets" Sirius smirked at them and James and Peter gaped at the both of them.

"Get ready to pay up boys" Remus laughed.

"I don't think Remus is just going to get her secrets" James said with a knowing grin. "I think he'll get more than that"

"Yeah, like I wish" Remus scowled.

Lily and Centaury were heading for the courtyard when suddenly, Lily grabbed Centaury's arm. "I think Remus is lying"

"You think so?" Centaury said

"Yes, only prefects can do night duties... it's unless if you're on detention" Lily said and bit her lower lip.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Centaury said with a hint of accuse in her tone.

"I don't have any evidence" Lily shrugged. "Besides, that letter was for him only". Centaury was silent for a few moments.

"Why do you think they want to get to know me?" Centaury asked. "They wouldn't notice a 'nobody' like me..."

"I think they started to notice you when they sat on our compartment last September 1st." Lily said.

"But" Centaury bit her lower lip. "I don't think they're going to know me because they're interested in me but"

"But because of what you are?" Lily asked and Centaury nodded. "Come one Centaury, give it a shot! I think Remus is reasonable..."

"What if they played with me?" Centaury asked.

"Don't worry... I'll always be here for you" Lily smiled and hugged her. Just then, Lily spotted Severus a few feet from them. They were laughing about something. "See you later Centaury" She then approached Severus. Centaury watched them for a while and she noticed that both of them were in a heated discussion.

Centaury just shrugged and went inside the castle to prepare herself. She walked to the Gryffindor room without too much difficulty. She went to the Girl's dorm and lay on her bed. She couldn't help but think about the marauder's face... she smiled.

(**A/N: ohh, let the twist... BEGIN XD hahaha) **

**R&R pls ^^**


	5. Quiet time at the Library

**HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 5**

In a few hours, Centaury has to meet up with Remus at the library. But at this point, Centaury just closed her eyes and started dozing off. She was woken up by Lily who invited her to come to dinner. Centaury followed her and both of them went to the great hall. They picked seats very far from the marauders. The marauders on the other hand were enjoying their meal. James spotted Lily, when Lily unconsciously looked at him; James winked and mouthed 'hi'. Lily just rolled her eyes and continued at her food. Centaury just smiled.

_Remus' POV_

My friends and I went to the great hall as soon as we're finished making our home work at the common room. Sirius and James laughed their heads out when they were talking about the next prank they'll going to do with Severus. Just because James saw Lily talked with Severus in a heated discussion earlier. *sigh* they'll never going to change. But then, James looked side ways and spotted Lily with Centaury.

"Your partner's over there" James said tome. I sighed and smiled, I watched Lily and Centaury.

"Looks like someone's interested with someone huh" Sirius smirked. I just ignored Sirius and wiped my mouth with the table napkin. I'm done eating anyways, but I have to notify/remind Centaury about our "duty".

"Ms. Edison, I'm going to meet you at the common room at 8:00 sharp then we'll set together to the library. Madame Pince will tell us what to do" I said and started to walk when I heard footsteps behnd me.

"Remus, tell me what's your target" Lily said on my back. I turned to her... does she know about the deal we had?

"Nothing Lily..." I said in a normal tone that surely will deceive her. "I just want to know her" part of it was true, yeah but part of it was that I want to win.

"Well, I expect you to just know her better" Lily said and went back to Centaury. I smiled calmly at them and turned to James.

"Listen, meet you at the dormitory and I'll give you complete details what I've known about her, then you might start thinking the task I might give you" I said smiling.

"If and only if you got the secrets out of her" Sirius said mockingly. "Where did she go?" Sirius said as he looked to where Centaury was sitting. I wheeled around and found only Lily sitting there. I just made my way to the Gryffindor's common room, wondering how she disappeared so fast. When I entered the common room, there were quite a few people, but what surprised me most was a blonde sitting by the common room fire.

"You're pretty fast going here" I said calmly. Centaury just looked at me and stared at the fire.

"I got my own ways..." Centaury smiled.

"I'll meet you back here" I said.

I went to the showers to get a quick bath so that I don't smell bad then I went to the dorm and found the other three there, Smirking as they saw me in my towel wrapped around my waist. They were discussing about another prank to pull out against the slytherins while was getting my pants and shirt. I looked at my wrist watch, 10 minutes before 8 o'clock, well I gotta get going. I left the dorm and found Centaury in her jeans and sweater. She was reading a book with Lily; I went closer and cleared my throat.

"Ms. Edison" I said casually. Centaury looked up and closed her book. She then stood up and went with me.

On our way to the library, Centaury seemed so quiet. I just looked sideways at her and noticed her hair changed from blond to black. Her eyes really looked like James', but, James has no other relations right? Maybe she is a distant relation...

'_You seem distracted'_ said the very same voice that spoke to our mind last time. Well then, I got to speak to her... in my mind.

'_Because you're a mystery'_ I spoke to his mind not looking on her but I could tell she was blushing. _'It was really you then..._'

'_You're not scared_?' Said the voice softly, and Centaury was just looking ahead, still pink in the face.

_'Why should I?'_ I answered and Centaury looked at me, stunned. 'At first I was shocked; it was my first encounter with a person who can speak to minds'

'_You're not bothered?_' Centaury said in my mind.

'_I am'_ I said calmly.

'_Sorry_' Centaury said.

_'Don't be...' _I said to her surprise, they were at the library. "Come on, Madam Pince is waiting for us"

A lot of students were there studying. They were staring at us, some were whispering behind our backs but we just ignored them. They are going to disappear one by one anyways. Centaury was quiet throughout their duty. All we have to do was arranging the new arrival books by its subject. I looked at her as she sorted those books and places them in one box to another. She was quite the mystery and I really wanted to know her. How come she could speak on their minds? How come she could disappear like that? Is she ashamed being a metamorhmagus? Or is it something else?

For the first time in my life, I am interested with this girl. She has something that caught my attention without exerting effort. A lot of girls are trying to get the marauders' attention, but none of them succeeded. Sirius would pay attention but to him, he just wanted what those girls could give. Git. James was too busy wooing Lily that he hardly pays any attention to those girls. Peter... Peter... hmm, I don't know. But wasn't he the one knew Centaury at the first place? Well then, how come we didn't know her? I on the other hand... don't pay any attention to those girls, not because of I don't care... but because I'm afraid, afraid of taking risks. Well... because of what I am.

"Remus... could you reach that book?" Centaury's voice filled the corners of the room that woke me up from my reverie.

"Of course" I said and reached for the book on the topmost shelf, he realized that she was short, if Lily was 5'6; she was either 5'4 or 5'5. It was a book called phoenixes of the magical world. Is she interested in phoenixes?

"Thanks" She said and flipped the pages.

"You're interested in phoenixes?" I asked as we sit on the nearby study table. It was okay to loiter now since we're done with our work and we still have 30 minutes. Only a few people were there, and most of them were 6th years and 7th years, either researching or studying.

"Yeah" Centaury said giving me a knowing smile. "They're a part of me"

"How?" I asked in my confusion. But then a sudden flash of memory came to me... something enormous, something blue... but I can't remember it.

"I'm interested in them" Centaury said still looking at a British phoenix.

"Oh, they're rare" I said.

"Not really" Centaury said. "They're just impossible to find and catch"

"True" I said. "Tell me, do want one?"

"No" Centaury said simply and smiled. "You know, you're the first guy who ever asked me of my interest"

"How about Peter?" I asked and she shook her head. "Then how did he know you?"

"He talked to me once then when I spoke to his mind, he freaked out" Centaury said, her voice was a bit low and sad. "You know, you and your friends are funny"

"Funny? In what way?" I asked.

"Like standing behind one of the shelves behind us, eavesdropping" Centaury said and I was bewildered. I stood up and went behind one of the bookshelves and glared at the air.

"Very funny James, Sirius" I said and they revealed themselves wearing a goofy grin on their faces.

"Hello Moony! We were jus looking for some books, care to help us?" Sirius said in a winning tone.

"Why are you here? And where's Peter?" I asked and I was a bit angry at them for barging in and listening to our conversations.

"Getting Lily off the trail" Sirius said. I glared at them.

"You better give me good reasons why you're here..."

"Are we ruining your date?" James cut off and made me stop.

"So... where is she?" Sirius asked. Then I realized, she was gone and her book was left there unclosed. I took the book and went out of the library as fast as I could, then maybe I might catch up with her. I was turning on the left corridor...

"So... you made a deal..." A soft, sad voice said on my right. When I turned, I saw her in her jet black hair, her eyes were threatening with tears.

"Centaury... I..." Guilt was springing on my throat. How did she know that?

"The times I was quiet in the library, I heard them talking about the deal..." Centaury answered and left me in that spot.

**(A/N: What so you think guys? ^^)**

**pls R&R**


	6. A New Friend :

**HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 6**

_ "The times I was quiet in the library, I heard them talking about the deal..." Centaury answered and left me in that spot._

Having to look at Centaury's retreating back really made Remus to feel uncomfortable. He doesn't understand why... He then heard foot steps behind him and found James and Sirius talking at each other. They were laughing and it made Remus feel sick. He felt as though it was their entire fault. James looked at him, smiling.

"Hey, what's up Moony" James said in a cheery tone. But his face falters at Remus' facial expression.

"You gits" Remus said. "She found out all about the deal"

"What—how?" Sirius said, appalled.

"She has her ways to know certain things" Remus said shrewdly and left them clueless of what just happened. On his way to the common room, he found Lily with her arms crossed on her chest and glaring at him. What the hell...

"What the hell did you do?" Lily asked in her dangerous tone.

"Lily, I..."

"I thought you would be reasonable" Lily said and looked away. "She got her hopes up you know. She thought that you guys are really interested in knowing her"

"Honestly Lily, I really want to know her but..."

"Remus, she found out about your deal and it's thanks to you," she said glaring at the approaching Sirius and James "Centaury's confidence just went downhill" With that, she left.

"What was that all about?" James said bewildered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sirius said not caring about Lily. "Come on, before some prefect caught us" Remus smirked at him.

James, Sirius, and Remus went to their dormitories and found Peter already sleeping in his bed. Remus quietly changed to his sleeping garments and crept to his four poster bed. He stared at the ceiling... Centaury's retreating back kept on playing on his mind. Her shaky and watery voice kept on echoing in his ears. What the hell had he done? He was talking nicely to her, then all of the sudden she was starting to cry.

What Remus doesn't understand was a particular feeling he felt in his stomach. It was giving some squirm, a kind of squirm that he had not experienced before. Was it guilt? Maybe. Centaury... a girl like no other, she was not affected by the marauders' appeal, was she? Anyways, he has a lot of things to do tomorrow. He's not likely going to let her bother his mind.

"Remus?—REMUS!" The voice shocked him. He was staring at Professor Slughorn who was expecting for an answer. He looked sideways and found James was looking at him with arched brows.

"Err—what's the question?" Remus asked and the other students laughed. Professor Slughorn chuckled bemusedly.

"As I was saying, Mr. Lupin, your partner is Ms. Edison if that is alright with you" Slughorn said and Remus nodded. "So, pack your things then and start making that potion with her"

Remus moved and received a glare from Lily. He walked to where Centaury was. Today, she was in her blond hair. She was staring at the cauldron in front of her. Remus doesn't understand, as he was going near her, his heart seemed to sink. It was like he's still feeling the guilt even though it was already a week after that incident. She seemed to have been avoiding him during class hours and free time. She has every right though.

"Hey there" Remus said and placed his book on the desk.

"Hello" She said nonchalantly.

"Let's start doing our potion then" Remus said calmly.

"You read the instructions and help me with the ingredients" Centaury said still not looking at him. It bothers him.

Remus and Centaury worked on their potion. They worked quietly and Remus kept on shooting covert looks on Centaury she didn't notice though. He reads instructions and Centaury made all the stirrings and adding the ingredient things. Remus could hear bickering and whispers behind them. He found that Lily was working with James. They were not a good pair and their potion was giving off some acrid smell. Which meant, Remus' and Centaury's potion might get the higher score and get a prize from Slughorn.

"... what are you going to do with that?" Sirius asked enviously to Remus eyeing at the potion that Slughorn gave them. Remus and Centaury was each given a price because of the perfect potion. Sirius could have won though, but he was busy ruining Severus' potion.

"Well... I'll save this potion for important matters" Remus said clutching his potion which can answer one problem with no difficulty. Once it was drunk, the drinker will have one of his problems solved.

"Ah well" James said. "I could use one of that..."

"You mean to get Lily to get out with you" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah" James said cockily and the marauders head to the great hall for lunch. James and the others sat in front of Lily and Centaury again.

Remus choose to sit in front of Centaury, he was determined to ask sorry now because he couldn't stand having a guilty feeling. And he was sure to be cranky for the next two weeks because the full moon is already approaching. James, Peter and Sirius were talking to each other animatedly. While Lily just ate her lunch quietly while surveying the marauders closely.

_'Centaury... Can you hear me?' _Remus said in his mind while looking at Centaury. Centaury suddenly stirred as though she was surprised. She looked upwards and her hazel eyes met his gray ones.

'_Yes, why?' _Centaury replied.

_'Look, I'm sorry'_ Remus said and Centaury looked at her food and began to eat it. _'What I—we—did was quite foolish. You know we're keen to take some challenges, and I was roused to find out who you really was. I know it's a stupid deal that we have to include your privacy as to who you are. But apart from it, I really want to know you. And I am keen to be your friend'_

_ 'Are you really?' _Centaury asked as she looked on his face and she looked like glowing.

'_Yeah, I'll never lie to you and if I did you'll know it' _Remus said smiling. _'I really am sorry, Centaury'_ Centaury's expression changed, looking at him as though he is a new hope.

'_That's nice Remus' _Centaury said smiling.

"Hey, why are you two smiling at each other?" Sirius asked. Remus just realized that it's been quiet a few moments ago.

"We just love to smile" Centaury smirks that made Sirius, James and Peter to recoil. She then changed her hair to auburn. '_Thank you Remus'_ she said in Remus' mind and left the great hall.

"Did she just smirk?" James said in awe at Remus.

"Quite a smirk!" Sirius said.

"She can be a bit of cheeky sometimes" Lily said and smiled at Remus, she too left the great hall. Sirius looked at Remus.

"Is there something between you and Centaury?" Sirius asked shrewdy.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Remus said and continued eating.

"You know Remus, you're being a mystery" James said in mockingly. "Don't worry; we're going to investigate you anyway"

Days passed by, Remus and Centaury became fast friends. They usually chat in their free times (now that Centaury shows up to him at her free hours at the common room, Library and Great hall) using their minds. Remus didn't dare to ask how she communicates with him, until she is ready to open it up to him. They share quite few stories about themselves. Remus learned that Centaury is a muggle-born witch and was a very gifted one. She is a part metamorphmagus, that's the reason that only her hair colour changes.

The October new moon was approaching. James, Sirius, and Peter are going to the room of requirements to test their potion. Remus instructed them what to do since he can't be with them because of his transformation. Add the bits of their animal blood and markings in their potion and focus on what they want to become. Remus told Centaury that he'll be gone for the next three days because he has to visit his sick mother, a lame excuse though, but Centaury buys it. Or so he thought.

**(A/N: took time to upload this one, hehe uhm pls R&R,)  
>Thnks again Saturn Fate Silver Maxwell for Reviewing :D more twists are coming ^^<strong>


	7. One of us

**HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 7**

Before full moon, Remus went to the hospital wing to look for Madam Pomfrey to take him to the Whomping Willow to transform himself in the old shack in Hogsmeade. As for James Sirius and Peter, they're going to the room of requirement for their 'transformation' too. Meanwhile, Centaury and Lily were in their dormitory. The other girls occupying the same dorm were at the common room. Lily was practicing some charms on a flower to make it bloom more. Centaury looked at the window where she can see two figures were walking towards the whomping willow.

"What are you looking at, Centaury?" Lily asked, noticing Centaury's blank stare at the window.

"Nothing, Lils" Centaury said.

"Hmm" Lily looked at her and smiled. "Tell me, you've been showing yourself to everyone lately. Is there something going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Centaury smiled.

"It's about Remus, isn't it?" Lily said. Centaury just shrugged.

"He's a good friend" Centaury said. "How did you know it was Remus?"

"Well, given the fact that he always smile at you, he stares at you at meal times and you did the same way too" Lily said, she was glad that Centaury at last has a friend besides her.

"Err... He's nice and gentle." Centaury said. "And he's my friend"

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"I see him... as a friend only, nothing more and nothing less" Centaury said.

"I see" Lily smirked.

"I'll take a walk, Lily" Centaury said. "See you"

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, she was taken by surprise that Centaury would like to take a walk all of the sudden.

"Somewhere" Centaury said. Centaury left the room and went to the portrait hole without being noticed. Someone bumped her though, she can't see them but she can hear their voice.

"Ow! Why are you stopping James?" A voice asked, obviously it was Sirius.

"I bumped to something!" James said irritated.

"I don't see anything" Peter's voice said.

"Neither do I, so keep quiet or we'll be heard!" James said and Centaury let them pass through. Though Centaury was really going to the whomping willow, she decided to go with those three.

After a few minutes, James, Sirius and Peter were at the room of requirements and Centaury was just tailing them. Even though they were invisible, Centaury could hear their voice in her thoughts. Centaury found a cauldron filled with gray simmering potion on the center of the room. It was a potion for being an animagi. Centaury looked at the three nervously, she was not sure if this is going to work.

"So now what?" Peter asked as the three went out of the cloak.

"It says here, add the blood and the markings together and drink them immediately." James said. Each of them grabbed their goblets and poured some potion into it. They stared at their glasses.

"James, I don't think this is a great idea" Peter said nervously.

"I am not a marauder if I don't know what to do" James said and added his and the stag's blood and the bit of the Stag's antler. He immediately drank it and closed his eyes. Centaury watched at him anxiously as he dropped to his knees.

"James" Sirius said softly as he looked James was shaking. Animagus potion could go horribly wrong if it was brewed wrongly.

"I—I'm okay" James gasped. Then after a few minutes, his appearance was slowly changing until he was barely recognizable. James then turned to a stag very similar with the one they took the blood; the difference is that James' antlers were larger and more distinguishable. The stag looked at them for a few minutes then turned to human form.

"James! Are you alright" Sirius asked, James grinned.

"Yeah" James said. "You just have to focus more"

"Alright then," Sirius said and took his potion and adds the necessary ingredients. Same with James, it took time to transform. Sirius was a big shaggy black dog. His paws were larger compared the normal ones and he was hairy. After that, it was Peter's turn. Peter took his potion as he added the ingredients. And it took him almost an hour to transform. He was a small fat brown rat with noticeable long whiskers.

Centaury smiled as he watched the three practicing to transform into animal and human form, though they do it rather noisily. Centaury was amused, but then, she remembered Remus. She hurriedly went out of the room that made James to notice the door's sudden movement. Centaury went outside the castle and straight to the whomping willow. She went inside the whomping willow without being squashed by the tree. There she found a tunnel, which she was sure would lead to Remus. There were tines wherein she would wonder where Remus would go... she has a shrewd suspicion though. On her way to the shack beneath, she could hear loud howls and scratches. She was right... Remus is a werewolf. No matter what, Remus is still her friend and being a werewolf doesn't change anything. Like him, Centaury also got secrets...

"—hold still dear" Madame Pomfrey said while dabbing some ointment on his fresh wounds.

"Thanks, Madame Poppy" Remus said as Madame Pomfrey bandaged his wounds with a flick of her wand.

"Oh, it's nothing dear" She said and left. Remus tried to rest himself after the night's torture. He needs to be ready for another rough night again.

_'How are you?_' A voice said and made Remus to jump and cause him pain. _'Sorry!'_

"Centaury?" Remus called to where she was. Then he gave another audible gasp when Centaury just shows herself to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Centaury said. Remus was surprised... did she, know?

"I... I—how did you know I was here?" Remus asked.

"Well... I know what you are" Centaury said and Remus' mind raced.

"So you know what I am" Remus said quietly. "It's okay if you want to stay away from me... I understand" Centaury looked at him. Just as he thought... people would stay away if they knew what he is...

"No! Why on earth will I do that?" Centaury said harshly and stood from where she was sitting. "You're my friend and I don't care what you are!" Remus was surprised to the way she reacted.

"Because... they don't want to be in my company" Remus said quietly, not looking at Centaury.

"Don't count me as one of them" Centaury said. It was rather scary... her voice was in total harsh as though Remus did something unforgivable. "Your being does not change the way I see in you."

"You still want to be my friend?" Remus asked, this time he was looking at her.

"Of course, we're still friends, no matter what" Centaury said and gave him a weak smile. "I don't want to lose a friend like you..." Remus smiled at what she said. She was like James, Sirius and Peter. She didn't dessert him...

"So I take it, you're okay with that?" Remus said.

"Yeah" Centaury said.

"How did you found out?" Remus asked. Centaury took her seat again.

"I followed you" Centaury said.

"What... how did you get in the whomping willow?"

"The tree didn't see me" Centuary said. "You also didn't saw me"

"Huh..." Remus said. "Wait—I didn't see you coming in here either..." Centaury took her wand and poked it on her head and she became invisible.

"I've been using this spell" Centaury said and she revealed herself again.

"Disillusionment charm" Remus said bemused. "So that's how you're getting invisible all the time" Centaury laughed at him.

"Yeah" Centaury said.

"But why" Remus frowned and rest on the bed. Centaury looked at him thoughtfully.

"Because... I don't want to be noticed. I'm a bit anti social" Centaury said. Somehow Remus knew there was more to it.

"I see" Remus said, not pressing the issue.

"I gotta go" Centaury said poking her head with her wand and she disappeared. One bewildered moment passed, James and Sirius came.

"Hiya Moony!" James said merrily.

"Prongs, Padfoot!" Remus said joyfully. He was glad to see his friends alright. "Where's Peter?"

"He's at the great hall for lunch" James said.

"So, how did the transformation go?" Remus asked.

"Took some time to transform..." Sirius said. "But we managed though"

"So anyway, to whom were you talking to?" James said. "We heard other voices"

"I was alone" Remus said blankly.

"No, we really heard voices" Sirius said in his cocky grin.

"Can you see someone here?" Remus said calmly. He's not going to tell Centaury's secrets to anyone.

"Hmm, I think it was that Centaury girl" Sirius said. Remus blinked.

"What made you think of that" Remus said frowning.

"Because, soft and enigmatic voice belongs to her and we didn't see her in the great hall with Lily" Sirius said and Remus sighed.

"Why is she here?" James asked.

"Asked me how I am" Remus said. "She knows..." James and Sirius were surprised.

"And she's okay with that?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, said she doesn't care what I am" Remus said calmly.

"Wow that's definitely something!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Yeah, anyone who doesn't dessert our Moony, is one of us!" James said.

**(A/N : What do you think? did she get to be an official marauder?)**


	8. Detention with Padfoot

**HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 8**

"Yea—wait, what?" Sirius said and frowned at James then at Remus.

"One of us, become a marauder" James said looking back at Sirius.

"Are you crazy? She's a girl!" Sirius pointed out.

"So what?" James answered, confused.

"She's not even an... uh you know what" Sirius said.

"Then we'll turn her" James said.

"What if she refuses?" Sirius asked.

"He has a point, James" Remus shrugged.

"Then we'll not force her, but we'll invite her though. Anyone who doesn't dessert our Moony is of us" James said.

"She'll gonna refuse, I know it" Sirius said.

"We haven't asked her yet!" James said

"Well I think she'll be thrilled" Remus said evenly.

"Glad to have your girlfriend one of us, huh" Sirius smirked.

"Whatever" Remus scowled

After three days, Remus took his full recovery from the fresh wounds of his transformation. With the help of the ointment made from wolfs bane plant, his wounds were now scars. Good thing he was able to cope up with his homework with the help of Centaury. She helps him with all the books he needed. More and more people were able to see Centaury hanging out with Remus those days. The question that roamed around was "who is she". Some girls look at her in deepest loathing, because there's no other girl that could get that close to Remus.

Meanwhile, the cold air of November was lurking around the corners. That means, Quidditch is in the air! Much for James' excitement, they were being trained hard by their captain and James took it very seriously. Sirius and Remus were in the team too, Sirius is one of the beaters and Remus, one of the chasers. Centaury is a fan of quidditch, she watched every game of the season. This usually amuses Lily, she usually was Centaury's companion whenever Centaury watches quidditch games. But sometimes Lily was irked because Centaury dragged her along the quidditch field to watch the Gryffindor practice. James was ecstatic; he was surely to have Centaury around so that he can make a move in front of Lily. This might be a start of something.

"Oi prongs! Will you pay attention, antler-head!" Sirius called metres away from James. James was busy looking at Lily.

"Will you be quiet; I'm trying to look for the snitch!" James said and waved at Lily. Lily just shook her head and faced her book though she was glaring at Centaury. Sirius looked to where James was looking, Centaury was there. Sirius was quite irritated by this lady. It seems that she was trying to get in the group, Remus must've told her about it. Now about Remus, Sirius thinks Remus was going to have a girlfriend much to Sirius' displeasure. Don't get him wrong, he just want his friends to be around him. He only got his friends... no other.

After dinner, the marauders headed for the Gryffindor common room. They had a rough day because of quidditch practice. Sirius was walking towards the stair when he saw Centaury whispered something in Lily's ear. Lily's expression became anxious and nodded. This intrigued Sirius, what was Centaury up to?

"Oi, Padfoot... coming?" James said. Sirius looked at him then at Lily... to his surprise, Centaury was gone and the common room door opened and closed.

"I'll catch you later" Sirius said and walked towards the door. He couldn't see anyone, but he noticed a kind of distortion in the air. It was like wearing the invisibility cloak. Sirius glanced at his wrist watch, it was 10 minutes after 9, and no one is allowed to go out. But yet, Sirius must see who's this mysterious person wearing the cloak.

Sirius then decided to follow the distortion, but he kept his distance until they reached the entrance of the castle. No one must know he got out; he then transformed in his animagus form and followed the human scent. Sirius sniffed and tasted the scent; fresh strawberries. Sirius followed the scent until it leads him to green house 3. The door was ajar, Sirius slipped past inside unnoticed by the flying bubotuber. Wait... flying bubotuber? Sirius noticed its pus was being squeezed. Someone is squeezing the bubotuber. Then, his ears picked a sound... Sirius looked around and saw Filch coming. Sirius went to the flying bubotuber and whispered.

"Filch is coming!" Sirius said. He heard a soft squeak and a girl with long blond hair revealed. Centaury looked at the door and grabbed Sirius. Next thing Sirius knew, he felt coldness crept in his body and someone dragged him towards the castle. A moment later, he felt warmth back again.

"What is the world are you doing?" Centaury snarled.

"I just saved you from detention!" Sirius snarled back.

"You know I was completely invisible!" Centaury yelled.

"Yeah like the flying bubotuber is really explainable!" Sirius said.

"Well, well, well... enjoying our stroll, are we?" A silky voice said. Sirius and Centaury turned and found a Slytherin Prefect.

The news about Sirius and Centaury's being caught spread in the castle. A lot of theories on why they were strolling at curfew hours formulated and most of them are nasty. The teachers were displeased by their actions. So Sirius and Centaury were given a detention for Filch. They were to arrange some detention file records accordingly and clean the stockroom.

"Aww come on Padfoot, it's just a detention!" James said, trying not to laugh at Sirius being caught.

"Yeah, a little detention wouldn't hurt!" Remus said cheerfully.

"I'm okay with the detention, the thing is, I have to spend 4 hours with that ungrateful girl" Sirius spat while gnawing his chicken leg.

"Hey, you were minding her business" James said.

"Like hell filch will not catch her" Sirius said and looked at Centaury who was looking daggers at him.

"Yikes! Her glare's really something!" James said and Remus gulped his pumpkin juice in trouble.

"Don't mess with the quiet people" Remus said.

The detention was going to start at exactly 8 o'clock in the evening at Mr. Filch's office. Sirius and Centaury went to his office and they were brought to the stock room. Filch assigned Centaury to arrange the files from a-z while Sirius was to clean the items in there without magic. Filch locked the room and told them he'll be back in four hours, So the two went on working. Centaury noticed as she arranged the detention files, the surnames Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Prewett held the most number. The rank 1 is Black and Potter.

"You guys make a lot of detentions" Centaury said softly. Sirius looked at her; she has no longer those killer eyes, but some soft expression.

"Yeah..." Sirius said being able to calm himself. After all, Centaury's a girl.

Centaury was finished arranging the files while Sirius was still cleaning the last instrument. Centaury read the detention titles of the marauders. Sirius watched her as she read those files. Weird... she's smiling. Then at last, Sirius was already finished with the instrument. They still have an hour before Filch return. Sirius decided to see what she was reading. He looked and saw his surname together with James.

"That's our detention record" Sirius said.

"Yes" Centaury said and continued reading. "You guys really like to make some mayhem"

"Well, what's Hogwarts without a little trouble?" Sirius chuckled and looked at the files. "But you know, there are some mischief that are not caused by us, like this one" Sirius picked up one file that labelled 'placed bulbadox powder in slytherin student's school robes'. "It's not one of our works and we were placed in detention. Another is this one—we never even set a fire salamander in the great hall, and we also never caused the explosion in professor slughorn's class. There are other things... and they caused us troubles. We ended up in detentions, Moony always say to be patient."

"You must be irritated" Centaury said.

"No, these mayhems caused the slytherins to go and cry" Sirius laughed remembering snape and his 'friends'. "I must say, that hidden marauder is great"

"You know... it was I who caused those mayhems" Centaury said smiling. Sirius looked into those hazel eyes again.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"I was invisible..." Centaury said smiling. "No one really knew me then"

"But why?" Sirius asked, shocked by this revelation.

"Those slytherin gits bully other students. I must make them suffer in the worse" Centaury said.

"Then... the pus was intended for them?" Sirius asked and Centaury smiled.

"Yeah... I'm sure you heard what they did to Mary McDougal..." Centaury said frowning.

"Yeah, that was horrible" Sirius said.

"That's why I wanted to do the revenge on them..." Centaury said.

"But why were you angry at me?" Sirius asked.

"Because, you discovered me and my mischief" Centaury shrugged.

"Then, I'm sorry" Sirius said. His heart skipped a beat when she chuckled.

"I didn't know you could say sorry" Centaury said. Her eyes danced as he looked into them. The strawberry scent became too captivating.

"I..." Sirius uttered but he woke up from his reverie. No! This can't be, Sirius Black? Saying sorry to the ungrateful girl? Has the world come to its end? But Sirius couldn't help it, she was... charming.

"Can you promise not to tell this to anyone?" Centaury said. "Especially that deal you've got"

"How... how did you know about the deal?" Sirius said awkwardly.

"I got my own ways" Centaury said. "And Remus didn't tell me" Sirius smiled. James was right, she was fitted to be a marauder.

"Centaury... would you like to be a marauder?" Sirius asked her. Centaury looked at him in utter disbelief. He is inviting her to become one of them... She was grateful.

"I would love to" Centaury said and Sirius grinned. "But I rather be a hidden marauder so I can continue on ruining the Slytherins secretly"

**(A/N: Wah! sorry for long update! been busy lately cuz of work and lenten season... hehehe R&R guys, and hope you enjoy reading :D)**


	9. Stars

HIDDEN MARAUDER CHAPTER 9

Sirius told the group about Centaury about being their hidden marauder, but he didn't tell them about her mischief for the past few years, so in a way he still kept his promise. James, Peter, and Remus were surprised how he asked Centaury to become one of them, for all they knew the day before; both of them were glaring at each other. Days passed Centaury hanged out with them during free times and she has to drag Lily with her. James was happy and he's really going to keep Centaury around. Centaury and Sirius became fast friends, although there were moments where Sirius and Centaury fight each other. Remus felt happy that both of his friends are in good terms, but at the same time, he was feeling uneasy about it. He doesn't know why.

Next Saturday, the first game of quidditch with the slytherin will occur. James, Sirius, and Remus were practicing roughly. They must win against slytherin, because it was their reputation. Centaury and Lily were found studying in the quidditch fields, more reason for James to do more spectacular catch of the snitch until there was the time that he nearly fell from his broom. Lily scoffed at his actions but Centaury caught Lily smiling at the same time though she'll never admit it. Centaury always feels that Lily liked James from the start. After the practice, Sirius went to the stands and approached Centaury, carrying his comet 260.

"Hey, wanna come for a ride?" Sirius asked and Centaury's face brightened and fell.

"But... I'm gonna fall, I don't know how to ride a broom." Centaury said.

"Don't worry, I'll ride with you" Sirius said smiling.

"You better not do anything foolish or I'll curse you 'til kingdom come!" Centaury said as Sirius mounts his broom. Centaury sits behind Sirius sitting sideways.

"Don't worry, I won't" Sirius said grinning. "You better grip my back"

"What..." Before Centaury could even complete her sentence, both of them zoomed upwards. Centaury closed her eyes and screamed while Sirius soared into the sky. Centaury heard Sirius laughed that she hugged his back. She felt the chilly air of the night on her face, she opened her eyes. They were beneath the clouds, soaring freely in the still night. For the first time, she felt free...

"It's nice up here, isn't it" Sirius said. Centaury couldn't see his face, but she could say he was smiling. Sirius' scent was alluring. Even though he's sweaty, he was still in the sweet smell of vanilla. Centaury watched the dark sky... the stars were bright.

"Stars..." Centaury said. "It's like you could just touch them"

"Yeah... you know you're already holding a star" Sirius said.

"Really... but I don't touch any glittering object!" Centaury asked, a bit of confused.

"My name is a star..." Sirius said. Centaury laughed that made Sirius heart skip another beat. Sirius couldn't understand why he's feeling that way, but he liked it.

"Really" Centaury said.

"Black family named their children after the stars" Sirius explained. Centaury just rests her head on his back and heard his heart beating. On the quidditch stands were James, Remus and Lily waiting for Sirius and Centaury to fly down.

"Those two are definitely something" James said

"Yeah, I agree" Lily said looking at the sky, not noticing that she just answered James.

"So what are the chances both of them will end up as a couple?" James said. These words just strike Remus deep, But why? Lily looked at him; somehow it was like Lily could read his feelings.

"I—I better go now I'm tired" Remus said when he felt Lily looking at him. Lily just watched him carrying his broom towards the castle.

"Is Remus alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he's a good flier you know" James said still looking at the sky.

"I'm not talking about Quidditch" Lily said anxiously. James looked at her.

"You're pretty when you're worried" James grinned and Lily scowled at him. Meanwhile Remus was walking his way towards the common room when he encountered professor Sinistra, their astrology teacher.

"Good evening" She said in mild surprise tone. She looked at the window while carrying a bag, a telescope and parchments

"Good evening, Professor" Remus said. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Oh, could you please help me carry these to the tower? I left my wand there" Professor Sinistra said.

"Of course" Remus said as he took the bag and telescope. They trailed along the corridors and went to the tower until they reached the top.

"Ah... the stars!" Professor Sinistra said looking at the sky. Remus looked at the sky again, he caght glimpse of Sirius and Centaury still soaring in the sky. "You might as well learn from this new discovery, Mr. Lupin"

"New discovery?" Remus said interested.

"Yes, a new born star" Professor Sinistra said, using her telescope. "I admire the Black family, naming their children after the stars. Ah, there's Orion, Phineas, and Nigelus"

"I think it's their tradition" Remus shrugged.

"And there's the Proxima Centauri" Professor Sinistra said that caught Remus' attention. "Come, look at the red dwarf star" Remus went to the telescope and took a peek. It was indeed a red star, but how is it dwarf when it looks so big?

"It's shining" Remus said.

"Proxima Centauri... is the nearest star ever known. You may see its colour is red, but it's cooler than blue-ish ones" Professor Sinistra said. "There's a legend of that star"

"What legend" Remus said looking at his young professor.

"It is said that the star rules the evening. The star comes to earth as a mysterious being, the star justifies all actions. And when it dies, it will return soon to the sky and shall never return." Professor Sinistra said. "A star so close... yet so far..."

Remus was walking towards their room. He found that his friends were already sleeping. He moved towards his trunk and gets his Arithmancy book; he has to finish his assignment. But instead of getting arithmetic book, he got a book he borrowed the other day. It was the book of phoenixes; he borrowed it from the librarian after Centaury finished with it. He flipped the pages, he watched at the pictures of each phoenix. Until one particular picture captured his eyes. It was the Everest Phoenix, a blue phoenix with large wings and tail and having lace-like feather attached to its head. Remus thought, it was familiar. He had seen one in his life, but he couldn't remember where.

It was already Saturday; the students were talking excitedly to who will win the match. People were filling the quidditch stands. Teachers were also going to watch the game because it was at this game that a possible terrible injury would occur. There's not one player injured terribly after the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lily and Centaury went to the Gryffindor stand and sat up front. Centaury is really excited about the game.

"Good morning teachers, students and spectators! Today we're having the first game of the season—Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" the commentator said which erupted more cheers from the stands. "Let's welcome the Slytherin team, Mulciber, Rowle, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, and Black!"

There was a loud cheer from the Slytherin end and boos from the Gryffindor. Several silver and green robes appeared and soared to the sky.

"Now, let's welcome the Gryfindor team, Black, Jones, Drews, Sloper, Lupin, Stone, and Pottter!" More cheers from Gryfindor and the other houses. "Referee for today will be professor Merryweather" The commentator said as the professor brought the crate in the middle of the field and sounded the whistle. "Aaaand, they're off!"

30 furious minutes later, the score was 60, 40 to Gryffindor. The game was getting nasty by every second. It was as though winning the quidditch cup. The snitch was still unfound; James was having difficulty since the beaters are directing the bludgers at him. The other chasers are trying their best not to get hit by the opponents. Remus was struggling; he kept on dodging other players. A bludger was moving its way towards Remus, but Sirius came in time to hit it with his bat.

"Watch yourself Moony!" Sirius called out and Remus nodded. Remus got a neat pass from Drews, since he was nearest to the goal post, he decided to score.

"GO REMUS!" Remus' Wolf senses heard Centaury's voice. But then, he just felt sudden pain... everything was getting blurry...

**(A/N Ahehehehhehe, so what do you think? ^.^ enjoy reading!"**


End file.
